At your side
by Bruh M
Summary: Que romântico, Potter. Se você piscar os olhos, juro que vomito! HarryxDraco// SÓ DIÁLOGOS// One-shot// Yaoi.


**Sinopse: **Que romântico, Potter. Se você piscar os olhos, juro que vomito!**  
Ship: **Harry/Draco**  
Classificação:** PG-13 (por ser slash)**  
Gênero:** Romance/ tentativa vergonhosa de Humor**  
Spoilers: **todos, inclusive o Epílogo.**  
Observação: **o "Desencontro" é de idéias (que gera discussão), pensamentos (que são contraditórios), atitudes (que divergem um do outro).**  
Observação²:** sei que não dá para notar, mas os "..." são beijos. É melhor que "slurp, slurp" ¬¬

**

* * *

::At your side::**  
por Bruh M.

- O que é isso?

- Música.

- Eu sei que é uma música Potter. Eu quero saber o porquê de você a estar escutando na minha presença.

- Não há exatamente um por que. Eu apenas liguei o rádio e sintonizou nesta estação. Simples assim.

- Você quer largar este maldito tabuleiro e prestar atenção no que eu estou falando?

- Sou todo ouvidos, Draco. Esse fim de semana eu e Ron combinamos uma partida de xadrez, e, conhecendo a boa fama no jogo eu resolvi treinar um pouco antes da partida. Hun? O que foi? Será que é difícil para você a minha capacidade de jogar xadrez, conversar e ouvir música ao mesmo tempo?

- Todos sabem que você é tão bom estrategista quanto uma mandrágora, Potter. É uma música trouxa, por deus!

- Para que tanta exasperação? Você prefere Emelina Warneck? Não há nada de estranho nisso.

- Verdade, isso não é estranho. Estranho é um jabuti de cuecas pilotando um helicóptero.

- Hahahahahahaha, o quê? . Eu não acredito que você disse isso! Da onde tirou esta ideia ridícula? Urgh!

- É, realmente: urgh! Não é tão ridículo se você pensar pelo lado óbvio da coisa... Você não vai mudar? Eu digo, a estação?

- Não.

- Como se valesse a pena eu ficar discutindo por aqui. Você é muito teimoso em enfrentar o perigo com tanta calmaria, sabia disso?

- Ambos somos: Eu e o jabuti de cuecas. Qual o lado perigoso de se ouvir uma boa música, Draco?

- O fato de você ouvir música trouxa na presença de um puro-sangue tradicionalista é o suficiente para você, eu espero?

- Eu convivo com isso.

- Bah, você é desagradável ao extremo! Ainda não descobri como te suporto. Aliás, porque você pediu que eu viesse até aqui?

- Queria conversar. Resolver certos assuntos.

- Ah, certo. E finalmente chego a sua casa você me recebe com música trouxa.

- Draco, por favor, esqueça a música, isso está ficando chato! Pronto, desliguei. Satisfeito? Falando em reunião, você se atrasou.

- É o doce som do silêncio que chega aos meus ouvidos! Até para os britânicos um pouco de atraso pode ser tolerado, Potter.

- Certo, certo.

- E então? O que tanto requer a minha presença?

- Novembro. Novembro já está chegando, e você sabe o que isso quer dizer.

- Não Potter, eu não sei. Seja mais especifico, mais eloquente. Faça mímica, pule com um pé só, eu sei que seu cérebro é capaz de juntar informações, construir frases completas. Se preferir conversar por enigmas, sinto muito, eu vou embora. Você era o estudante da Trewlaney aqui.

- Malfoy, não complique as coisas. Sabe bem do que falo. Nem tente!

- Ok, está bem. Novembro é o mês da próxima audiência do Ministério contra o meu pai. A data está próxima, o que quer que eu faça?

- Bem, eu gostaria que você me respondesse essa pergunta. O prazo que estipulei para você publicar a notícia no jornal finda em novembro. Nem um dia a mais, nem a menos. Nós dois sabemos o que isso significa o que vamos enfrentar. Eu quero saber a sua resposta… Se você aceita minha sugestão

- Harry… não é tão simples como você faz parecer ser. Publicar nos jornais o nosso relacionamento não trás beneficio nenhum para mim tampouco para você.

- Draco, não podemos levar a situação mais adiante, está ficando insustentável! Não se trata do nosso relacionamento, todos a nossa volta sabem de nós, a mídia de nada poderá agir contra isso; não é o importante.

- Então o quê?

- Seu pai é importante.

- Você o odeia, Potter! Anos desde o fim da guerra ele luta para manter nosso patrimônio. Uma luta contra o seu querido Departamento de Aurores. Justiça pós-Guerra ou o que diabos nome tiver! Não importa quantas sejam as audiências, nunca conseguirão provar nada! Você o quer em Azkaban, isso é um fato!

- Não quero você contra mim.

- Colocar meu pai em Azkaban me colocará contra você. Se esta audiência não seguir os planos dele vai ser comigo que você terá de acertar as contas, Cicatriz! O que isso pode acarretar na Sociedade depois de 20 anos? Vingança? Orgulho ferido? Um cofre recheado de galeões em Gringotes aos cuidados do seu querido Ministério?

- Isso não está em minhas mãos, Malfoy! Não sou o responsável pelas acusações!

- Mas está no comando das investigações!

- Draco, para! Essa discussão de novo não! Não foi para isso que te chamei até aqui. Vou repetir o que sabe: eu me recusei a trabalhar neste caso. Os aurores que investigam os Malfoy não fazem mais parte do meu grupo, não estão no meu comando, nem ao menos usam o Departamento para isso. Não estou envolvido! Já lhe disse o que penso sobre a sua família.

_- Quer ajudar. Quer depor ao nosso favor. Pensa que sua palavra pode ter peso no julgamento._ O São Potter usará de sua influência: depor a favor de Lucius Malfoy! Já posso ver as manchetes espalhafatosas com sua testa partida na primeira página do Profeta, Potter.

- Draco, você sabe que posso ajudar... Que posso acabar com isso. Não é pelo seu pai, é por você.

- Se eu anunciar o nosso envolvimento para a mídia, é bem provável que até novembro – durante o julgamento do meu pai – esta notícia já esteja fria, não será novidade. Não seria nada polêmico se você vier ao auxílio do herdeiro dos Malfoy, se estivermos juntos. Não passará de um romance qualquer, mesmo pelo fato de nos expor, de sermos alvo fácil de preconceito. Não mais chocará os tradicionalistas, se for uma notícia velha, por assim dizer – eu espero.

- Se juntarmos a defesa de Lucius Malfoy e os meus relatos sobre a guerra: o que vi o que testemunhei... isso terá um grande peso para o Ministério cessar de vez as acusações contra sua família.

- Bem, posso ver que você está mais interessado nisso do que eu próprio. O que está tramando? Quais são os seus benefícios?

- Liberdade. Ousadia.

- Ousadia?

- De certa forma. Há mais desencontros entre nós dois do que haveria de ter, Draco. Não é apenas oficializar o que sentimos; seria apenas um motivo de fofoca até as pessoas se cansarem de…

- Você sempre procurou manter seu nome fora dos tablóides…

- … E eu ainda continuo a pensar assim! Não quero mais desencontros entre nós dois. Quero me mudar para uma casa aconchegante. Quero levar meus filhos para dormirem comigo, quero Scorpius sempre perto de você. Sem mentiras, sem disfarces. Desejo uma estabilidade que hoje não tenho.

- E o que isso tem a ver com noticiar o nosso relacionamento no Profeta? Não dá para entender! Você quer que o nosso nome vá parar na boca da Sociedade Bruxa inteira por vontade própria! Não está soando contraditório?

- Primeiro a tempestade, depois a bonança. Divulgar nosso envolvimento hoje não traria tanto reboliço se todos já soubessem de nós dois. Seria um tanto negativo se os tablóides nos descobrissem durante as semanas do julgamento de Lucius, eles vão atrás de qualquer atitude suspeita atrás de notícias! Eu nunca disse que seria fácil! Draco, eu quero você. Aqui, comigo. Assuma os riscos, sabe que não te deixarei sozinho.

- Não sou covarde, Potter!

- Nunca disse que era. Não o acho covarde. Apenas… tenha em mente que não vai estar só quando novembro chegar. Vou estar ao seu lado quando as corujas baterem a nossa janela, nos discriminando. Vou estar ao seu lado no julgamento de seu pai.

- E se eu não fizer o que pede? Diz tanto que me conhece; se eu não publicar nota alguma você não terá o que dizer.

- Só estou tentando nos proteger. Você não faria isso!

- Ah é? E por que não faria? O fato de transarmos esporadicamente não me faz seu parceiro fora da cama, Potter.

- Não está um pouco atrasado para reclamar disso?

- Nunca é tarde o bastante para desmentir qualquer laço que os Malfoy tenha com você.

- O meu _laço_, se restringe apenas a um Malfoy.

- Tire esse sorrisinho do rosto, maldito!

- Três anos _transando esporadicamente_, Draco. Neste apartamento, no hotel perto do Ministério. Encontro de fins de semana, escapadas durante o expediente... até que não é tão ruim te visitar no Departamento de Mistérios de vez em quando. Aquele lugar costuma ser bastante vazio algumas horas do dia. Se negar isso, seria hipocrisia.

- Não está tentando me convencer, está? Porque se estiver, seus argumentos são ridículos.

- Você vai publicar a notícia? Aceita a minha ajuda?

- Ok, Potter. Eu aceito que deponha no julgamento. Mas, terá de convencer o meu pai antes que eu divulgue no Profeta. Garanto-lhe que não será nada fácil. Essa sua ousadia apenas comprova que existem poucos neurônios nesta sua cabeça.

- Nossa vida terá muitos tumultos nos próximos meses. Não consigo imaginar a repercussão que terá, mas quero tentar. Não suporto mais mentir para aqueles que amo.

- Você diz _nós_ com tanta tranquilidade, Potter.

- E não existe um _nós_?

- Não. _Ainda_ não... O que foi? Porque a careta?

- Estou imaginando a reação de Lucius.

- Oh! E eu a de Weasley.

- Ginny já sabe. Se não, desconfia muito fortemente.

- Você é louco? Contou a ela?

- Bem... err, é que... bom. Eu não precisei contar, ela nos viu.

- Quando?!

- No aniversário de Albus.

- Sequer ficamos no mesmo ambiente por cinco minutos. Eu nem te toquei naquela festa! Eu sabia que a amizade entre meu filho e o seu não poderia dar certo. Socializar com os Weasley nunca foi uma boa ideia!

- Não culpe minha família se você é tão anti-social! Albus e Scorpius não são como nós, Draco. Ambos são sonserinos, estudam as mesmas aulas, dormem no mesmo dormitório. Difícil seria se não se suportassem por conta de nossas rixas do passado.

- É, eu sei. A amizade dos dois é sincera, apesar dos pesares. Como ela nos descobriu?

- Bem... err, é que...

- Pelos deuses, Potter! Ficou gago? Fale! Está me irritando!

- Digamos que... Meus olhares para você durante a festa não foram lá muito discretos...

- Eu não acredito! Você estava me comendo com os olhos? Na frente da sua esposa? Hahahahahahaha!!

- Cale a boca, Malfoy!

- Ora, quem diria! O Santo Potter não é tão santo assim! Que indiscreto, Potter, que indiscreto! E então, o que ela fez? Esperou a festa do filho acabar para fazer um escândalo? Porque não gritou contigo ali no meio da festa? Nossa, eu iria rir muito da sua cara de tacho!

- Quem está sendo indiscreto agora?

- Hunf!

- Heh! Meu casamento com a Ginny não é mais o mesmo há muito tempo. Para falar a verdade, não sei quando deixou de ser um casamento para virar amizade. Não dormimos no mesmo quarto, beijo sua testa e não os lábios quando chego em casa. Nós dois sabemos que mantivemos esse casamento pelas crianças, mas agora... eles cresceram, foram para Hogwarts, não há mais por que manter o fingimento. Nenhum dos dois está feliz vivendo dessa forma. É um casamento desgastado, acabou.

- Não posso dizer o mesmo quanto Astoria. Mas já estou me precavendo quanto a alguma surpresa.

- Venha até aqui, Draco.

- Venha você até aqui, a distância é a mesma.

- Puf! Chegue mais para lá, deixe-me sentar. Eu só queria dizer _boa sorte_. Não vou negar que quero me beneficiar deste julgamento, mas também não o quero prejudicar. Não acho certo o que o Ministério pretende fazer, isso não é o correto. Não depois de tanto tempo; o passado é o passado e vocês já pagaram por seus erros. Hoje, o que penso é apenas nós dois. Quanto mais penso em você, mais tenho vontade de não me separar. Você era intragável em Hogwarts, mas não vou dizer que fui totalmente indiferente a você, por que não fui. Sempre esteve presente desde meus 11 anos. Não quero ficar longe de você, não mais. Quero ficar aqui, ao seu lado, por tudo o que há de vir no futuro. Se você me quiser.

- Que romântico, Potter. Se você piscar os olhos, juro que vomito! Homens que são homens são fazem romances.

- Cale a boca, Malfoy! É sério!

- Com um beijo?

- Hun, pode ser...

- ...

- ...

- Ou dois?

- Melhor ainda!

- ...

- ...

- Vamos, me solte, eu preciso ir.

- Aonde você vai, Draco?

- Por aí, dar uma volta.

- Entendo… Você me liga quando chegar?

- E o treino idiota para a partida idiota de xadrez bruxo com o idiota do Weasley? Pensou que eu ficaria por aqui assistindo a isso?

- Não, mas você poderia jogar comigo?

- Você não é páreo para mim. Fique aí e treine contra a varinha. E para que ligar? Aquele aparelhinho de feletone é estranho demais.

- Se diz telefone, Draco, _telefone_! E ainda reclama do Ron...

- Talvez eu ligue.

- É, talvez eu atenda.

- Hey, Potter!

- Sim?

- Espere minha ligação.

Fim

**

* * *

Início:** 15/01/2009**  
Término:** 23/03/2009. Fic participante do I Challenge Diálogos do Fórum Grimmauld Place.

**N/A:** reviews? *olhinhospiscantes*


End file.
